rosey
by Harriet Jones prime minister
Summary: ROSEY NEVER THOUGH SHE'D MEET THE WONDERFUL DOCTOR, BUT WHAT WILL IT COST HER?


A normal day is how it all got started, Rosey was more than on time to work, the train was late but once again, that's just normal. When shed gotten into work things then started to go a little off peachy.

"One of the students in class py5 has broken their laptop." The notification popped up, sliding briefly onto her screen then sliding way again. Rosey grabs her bag of tools and wires and sprints up the stairs towards classroom py5. When she gets there she's quick to realise that there's no one in the classroom, but the teacher's laptop lays open on the desk, amidst a mess of papers. Rosey creeps closer to peer at the screen, it is the program that's used to notify Rosey.

"Bloody students." Rosey says out loud before quickly pressing the cross button to close it, a teacher must have left it open and a student mucked about with it. Rosey plonks down the stairs muttering about how interesting her job is.

When she gets back to her little office that's more of a stationary cupboard than a proper IT office, she's even got at least ten staplers. She flops down in her chair thinking to send a notification to the teacher that she'll see and will know not to leave it open. She opens up the timetable to find out what the name of the teacher that was last in that classroom, too her surprise there should have been a class of twenty six and two teachers in py5 when she went in there. Rosey refreshes the timetable a few times to see if there's been a relocation at some point- nothing.

"One of the students in class py5 has broken their laptop." The notification pops up again, sliding into view just the same as before. Rosey grabs her bag again and prepares to go up those stairs again, sighing and making jokes to herself about how she's going to get fit going up these stairs constantly. Rosey walks into the classroom again, half dragging her bag behind her.

Again it's empty, the papers unmoved, the laptop still there. She looks around the room to see if maybe there's a note to say where the class is gone, she quickly notes the rest of the mess around the room, the teacher must not allow the cleaners to come in and and tidy. Her foot hits a school bag as again she goes to the laptop, the laptops only shows static.

Rosey scratches her head and sits down at the chair in front of the laptop, she turns it off and on again a few times before the screen totally clears and shows a background of the eiffel tower. Rosey brings up the internet history to see if it is a virus that could have been downloaded by accident, the only thing in the history she doesn't recognize is some web page called 'unit'.

"Ah ha. Virus." Rosey says to herself and she opens it up. A seal of a world and the initials U.N.I.T is based around the top of it. That fades into a web page of options and information, Rosey automatically knows that something is wrong, she pulls up her bag and searches for a memory stick. The stick clatters noisily onto the floor and Rosey quickly shoves it into the laptop, dragging the webpage link onto the file that pops up for the stick. The green bar fills and Rosey pulls the stick out and runs out, filled with adrenalin for some unknown reason.

Just as she starts down the steps she hears a crash from hy5 and she remembers she left her bag in there by accident.

She doubles back and goes into the room, her bags gone and the window is newly open. Rosey goes over to this window and peers down at the dizzying drop to the floor, squinting she manages to make out the dark blob below that's her bag. Rosey comes back into the room fully and peers around the area. Nothing and no one. Rosey rubs her nose and debates going to get the bag, she never even uses it on a call out anyway, most of the time the students have just pulled a letter off a keyboard or spilt water over it.

Soon enough she is down in her office, feeling extremely puffed out after going up and downs those stairs so much. She digs out the memory stick from her pocket and clicks it into her high tech computer and the web page pops right back up again, the seal there and disappearing again.

She scrolls through the options and manages to find some fact files about this unit.

"Unit or unified intelligence taskforce works above even the government, very few know of its existence as it is waiting for the exact moment to reveal alien life to the world." Rosey stops reading and leans back in her chair trying not to laugh, thinking that it's an april fools joke that somebody's planning. She enters the photo base and scrolls through pages of photos of people, some she recognizes as teachers from around the school, others totally unknown to her.

"Anything about me in there?" Someone says from behind her, a tall blonde man dressed in cricket uniform leaning on a shelf. Rosey jumps up and staggers away from him.

"I-I-I-I don't know." Rosey stutters, shaking her head wildly. The man grins and stands up straight.

"I'm surprised you didn't find out before now, it seems obvious, especially as you work with computers. But that's the way you people are I suppose, real question is, why didn't they tell you that they are running a top secret government agency from a school?" The man says, folding up his hat and putting it in his pocket as he talks.

"It wouldn't be top secret anymore would it? That would defeat the point of it being so well hidden, if they just go on and start to tell everyone about it, even if they did no one's going to believe them are they?" Rosey tells him, suddenly her thoughts becoming much clearer again and all the madness seems to drop in. Clearly her face must have changed because the man begins to shake his head.

"Convince anyone the world isn't real they listen, tell them them of a government agency dealing in aliens suddenly it's implausible, that's so human." the man scoffs unsubtly at her, like he knows it all.

"Who even are you? This is my office, not some free for all." Rosey tells him, shrugging off her jumper that was flung across her shoulders, folding it up, before unfolding it again and tying it around her waist.

"I'm the doctor, I used to work for unit, still do I suppose, now I jump from place to place, time to time. Helping out."

"Oh yes, because aliens are real, time travel must be real too!" Rosey tells him as sarcastically as possible.

"I don't care weather you are just going to dismiss it all, but I need to use that rather nice and shiney computer of yours." He tells her with a few shrugs and a final nod, causing his hair to flop forwards over his eyebrows a bit, but he doesn't flick it away.

"Private. Everything on that computer is entirely private and you are not seeing it, you can come in here talking of aliens and time travel all you want, I work in a school I get it every other day from kids. But you can not come in and ask to use my specialised computer, that took me a really long time to develop to this level and a whole lot of money too, it is difficult to control and you would probably break it." Rosey tells him, as she talks his expression changes to almost insulted, but never changing to anything that's not calm.

"Excuse me, you have no idea who I am and what I do, how do you know that I am not smart enough to manage it? I could be smarter than you, some technician hiding in a cupboard." Just as Roseys about to talk back a notification pops up on the computer in question.

"A student in class py5 has broken their laptop." The computer says.

Rosey and the doctor look at each other in sync then back at the computer.

"By the way, everyones from the schools disappeared. I think now is the time to start to worry just a little bit and allow me to use that computer," The doctor tells her, but before she can answer him he holds up his hand palm outwards and fingers spread, clearly telling her not to retaliate in any way. Rosey shuts her mouth with a clopping noise. "Go upstairs again into hy5 then come back down with the bag you left in there." He lets his hand drop to his side and flicks his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Rosey silently nods and begins the journey up the stairs for the third and hopefully the final time for a while.

"My bag went out the window, I know it did. It must have been him to try and get me out the way, so he can go on the computer." Rosey says to herself but continues up the steps all the same, not even hesitating. Rosey makes her way back to the room but when she gets to the door she stops and peers through the window set into it and is instantly glad she did. Where hy5 was is now nothing but a long plummet to the ground which she can't see. Rosey opens the door and leans out holding onto the door frame, the wind is ridiculously strong hitting her and almost pulling her down. She looks down to where the floor used to be and is now a long drop to a sea of lava, a deep gash through the concrete floor shows this lava withering as if it was alive, rising and dropping but seeming to be looking at her from no exact point. Carefully she lets go with one hand and swings out to look across the school, or where there was a school anyway, now there's a huge mess of rubble and lava that has destroyed everything other than this block and her office. She opens her mouth as if to scream but no noise comes out. A huge piece of shrapnel hits her knee and her knee buckles beneath her and she slides down, bracing herself in the door frame causing her shoulders to click. She's hanging out of the door way over the abyss, legs waving around in the wind trying to find a foothold, Rosey starts shouting for someone to help. Something unseen wraps around her ankle and she feels it start to tug her down towards the lava, she shuts her eyes and prepares to be pulled to her death. Just as her hands slip off something grabs her from behind and she's pulled back with the ethereal following.

"I think it's the Lava that's pulling me down!" Rosey shouts over the noise of the wind. She jumps up and slams the door shut on the strange red line that's twisted around her ankle, the moment the door slams on it, the red turns to a dark gray then it falls to the floor with a soft sifting noise. She turns to the person who she knows in the doctor and smiles, he nods knowing that now she trusts him at least a little bit.

"Thanks, I was about to die." Rosey tells him half joking.

"Noticed, You might want to keep that door shut by the way. I'm not entirely sure whats going on but if we go that way we will never find out," he turns to her suddenly looking really serious, "You need to decide now, you can stay here and die or you can come with me and have a chance to live. This is the one time, I'm not coming back for you or anyone." The doctor tells her sadly, like there's somewhere for them to go.

"All we gotta do is get out of school then we can do whatever."

"No, this world is going to end, this earth. I know enough to say there's nothing anyone can do. Unit HQ fell just before this place did, they were the only hope." The doctor pulls his hat out and waves it in her face. "This is the white flag."

"No it's not, don't lie, that's the cream flag. At least it's better than a flag made out of actual cream, aka a puddle." Rosey jokes.

"I'm waving the puddle at you!" The doctor shouts out of the door. Rosey laughs happily, ignoring what he is suggesting for them to do.

"But you can't just run away from this all, where would we go? I mean, if what you say is true, the world's going to end?" She asks.

"Anywhere, everywhere. I'm not saying it's not dangerous, but I'll keep you as safe as possible. Safer than Adric." The doctor tells her.

"Okay- sure, why the hell not? If I die so what, there's not going to be anyone left to miss me is there?" Rosey looks at him for a second before extending her hand, "I'm Rosey, pleased to meet you." She tells him grinning all over her face. He grabs her hand and shakes it vigorously.

"The doctor." He tells her before pulling her down the winding the stairs, he whacks a pipe on the way down and it breaks with a loud clang, a hissing noise quickly starts, rising in pitch, Rosey doesn't need to ask what the noise is, nor look at the pipe, gas. As she runs through the halls she peers through the door windows and she see's semi transparent classes that she saw every day, the teachers talking at the front totally in control and in charge. Rosey herself went to this school and was taught by some of the best teachers in the country that got her here, to this level. As she runs down another set of stairs she looks down at the bottom of the stairs, a seemingly endless gap that would go on for whole eternity's and she'd eventually fall into the lava creature and burn to her death. Hell in itself. "It's not real!" The doctor tells her before yanking her on, she has a moment where she feels like she's sinking in real lava, then she's just on the hard floor again. The doctor points to a big blue box in the hall in front of them and pushes her forwards causing her to almost smack into it, the box seems to hum and vibrate when she places her hand on the door to push it open, she turns back to the doctor to see if he's still following, no sign of him. She runs up the stairs to where she last saw him, she shouts for him and he appears around the corner frowning, he's got an unlit match in his hands.

"Okay, I have a better idea." she goes to an electric wire and yanks it off the wall causing sparks to fly. He smiles at her for a second before running with her to the big blue box that she almost had gotten into, he produces a key from his pocket and tries to unlock the door, before realising it's already open, he pulls them both in and slams the door behind them quickly before sprinting to the center of the room and pressing a load of buttons before the room makes a grinding noise and the whole place lerches. Rosey blinks a few times looking around the big white room with glowing circles on the walls and a big mushroom like structure in the center. "It's some kind of an illusion? Must be built through the wall right, so we are no safer in here than out there, that place was full of gas and we sent sparks everywhere, in a second we will probably be dead!" Rosey tells him frantically, rushing over to the man by the mushroom structure and grabbing his arm.

"I've sorted it now, we are far away. Different planet." He tells her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back a few steps before spinning back around to the buttons and looks at them very intently.

"Alright. Different planet, probably not the moon. Not that the moons a planet, the moons a moon, totally different." She says to herself quietly but she hears the doctor laugh. "What is so funny?" She asks.

"That you are just so calm, you are in a funny room with a stranger, you are the last of your species and we just blew up you job and left your planet to die. You do seem to be taking it all rather well, either that or your sarcasm is rubbish, it's like you understand everything." The doctor tells her, turning back to her and raising his very blonde eyebrows. Rosey nods and smiles sadly, she coughs slightly. He frowns and grabs her shoulders peering into her eyes with a squint, Rosey looks around nervously. "Stay still," he tells her giving her a little shake. Reluctantly she looks back at him watching him talk to himself in an odd language. "Of course, the gas!" he exclaims, letting go of her and clapping his hands.

"Doctor? The gas has gone, we blew it all up and it's totally gone." Rosey says, looking down at her fingers which are curled into fists in her palms, she stretches her fingers out and wiggling them in slight circular motions.

"Yes, that it is." he tells her grinning, Rosey grins for a second back before looking around again and frowning.

"So, what is this place? It's awfully bright with all them lights, almost headache level, to be honest. Bet it's good for knitting in here with all the lights." Rosey walks around the edge and trails her fingers across some of the lights, going around the edge of everyone, feeling the heat that comes off what ever bulbs must be inside. The doctor watches her, looking slightly weary and ruffled.

"The tardis, time and relative dimension in space, it goes anywhere and everywhere. Those lights are using barium, it's bombarded by contained cosmic rays, highly dangerous if it gets broken, the ray's will come out and kill everyone on board. Try hard not to put your face too close to them, may even blind you if you're unlucky, don't much fancy having to find somewhere for a blind person to stay in here." the doctor adjusts one of the dials on the mushroom controls. Rosey snaps her hand back away from the wall and hurried to the center of the room, almost hiding behind the doctor with a frown. He doesn't turn to look at her, instead changing the dials. The room darkens slowly as the lights dim to a more healthy level.

"Right, that's better, wait," she stops and frowns. "Can I go outside? Or can you for that matter?"

"You can go within three meters of the outside of the tardis, and anywhere inside here. In here has a stabilized atmosphere that literally everyone and thing can breath, that's then projected outside, I can increase the size of the breathable area outside, but it will take a little while every time I land, because it needs to convert the air outside, so I tend to keep it at three meters in general because it means that you can go outside but not run off." the doctor tells her in a long stream, barely stopping to do what the whole subjects about.

"So how do I know how big three meters is? Is there a line that I'm not to cross?" Rosey asks, trying not to be phased. The doctor thinks for a second before running through an unseen door, holding his finger aloft in the air in a wait gesture. She sighs and sniffs slightly and notices a strong metallic smell in the air, it's almost overwhelmingly strong.

The doctor comes back in with a very long stick, it smacks against the wall when he pulls it through the door.

"Three meters. It's a stick that's exactly three meters, very good stick this." The doctor tries to hand it Rosey, she gives him the oddist look she can muster, not bothering with the stick, just turning to the door. She does her best not to cry but a tear finds it's way down her cheek anyway, no matter what she does, she knows now, she'll always miss home.


End file.
